Surprise
by Freeandbored
Summary: Sometimes, things don't go as planned, but life always gives pleasant surprises...


Surprise

That morning, Mei woke up with one thing in her mind. She observed Lars sleeping next to her, and kissed him softly, she didn't want to wake him up. It was still very early, even earlier than she used to get up in her days off. She went out to the balcony and saw the calm streets.

An hour later, he found her in the kitchen. He walked over to her and kissed her in the forehead. She just smiled, but she didn't ask him for other kiss. They had breakfast and talked about their plans for that day. When she remained alone, she went to the pharmacy.

She has been feeling sick lately, sometimes she had nausea, she thought that maybe it was something she ate… however she had certain lack too… so, before jumping into conclusions, she decided to find out if her suspicion was true.

Mei took a deep breath and looked at the pregnancy test. "Positive". It was the third one. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks, she caressed her belly softly and smiled. The only thing that she wondered was how to tell Lars. He was at work, she didn't like to bother him when he worked, but she couldn't wait anymore. She called him trying to seem calm.

"Lars, how are you?" She said hesitantly.

"Fine… Mei, is it something wrong?" he asked worried.

"No, I am _fine_ "

"Really? Because I can go home earlier and…"

"No! I just wanted to say hi, don't worry. Well, bye, Lars, I wait for you at home, I love you"

"Ok… I love you too…"

And she hung up. She couldn't do it; she knew how caring he was; besides she wanted to tell him face to face. She sighed and decided to cook his favorite food instead, while she thought about how to tell him.

He noticed that her voice sounded odd, she didn't call him _Bunny_ , only when they were in public she called him by his name… Did he do something wrong? What she actually wanted to tell him? What happened with his sweet and beloved Mei? He imagined the worst and went home earlier.

When he saw her, her eyes were red as if she had been crying, but she didn't look sad, no, her face seemed happy, even hopefully. She asked him to sit and listen what she wanted to tell him. She took a deep breath, bit her lip and blushed.

"I am pregnant" she said.

He looked at her surprised, trying to assimilate her words. When he could react, he hugged her for several minutes. Then, he opened the space between them and put his hands on her shoulders.

"And what do you think?" he asked softly.

"I want to have this baby" she said touching her belly and looking down.

He caressed her cheek; he took her by the chin so she could see him in the eyes.

"Remember that we are together in this" he said.

She smiled and hugged him tightly. Then, she noticed that he seemed very thoughtful.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, I am. I just wonder if I will be a good father" he admitted.

"Of course you will!" Mei replied "You are caring, responsible and sweet. Besides, our baby will be the cutest kid ever because their father is a smart and handsome bunny" she said giggling.

"Don't forget that their mother is a cute and clever _teddy girl_ " he smiled and kissed her. "We'll go to the doctor tomorrow" he said.

And doctor Hedervary confirmed it. "You are seven weeks pregnant" she told them.

Her family was excited about the news, especially her mother; the baby would be her first grandchild. Li and Jiang bet about who would be the best uncle and Yao made them lots of questions about her health. Her grandma announced:

"It's a boy"

Mei knew that her grandma had a perfect ability to see the future and tell the fortune, thing that also her mother and she had, but she didn't want to believe it.

On the other hand, his parents were in the middle of a trip when he called them to tell them, so they took the first flight to come back home, they seemed surprised. His siblings were glad to hear it and were very supportive. He had to stop Henri and asked him not buying expensive presents.

However, Lars tried to get whatever Mei fancied. Soon, she found herself surrounded by toys, pregnancy stuff, clothes, and things for the baby, and a very overprotective Lars. She asked him to stop when in the middle of the night, he found her looking for oranges in the kitchen and he was about to go out to get her a few.

Lars felt as the happiest man alive, he'd have a baby with the one he loved the most. But sometimes, he wondered what kind of father he will be, if he would be able of teach them to bike, play football, give them good advices. He thought about his childhood, and his parents working all day, he loved them, but he would like to be close to them when he was a child. Then, he thought about his grandfather, and he had hope.

His grandfather Vincent was a jovial and intelligent man. Lars spent his summer vacations with him; he was the one who instilled him the love for gardening and poetry. Also he taught him the meaning of the flowers and how to ride a bicycle. He was his hero and his role model.

Lars looked at Mei, she seemed so lovely, she surely would be an excellent mother, she was so caring and loving. She always knew what to do in every situation, and took care of him. He thought that she was stronger than him. He loved her so much; he wondered what he did to deserve someone like her.

At that point of their lives, they were living such very calm times. He was a lawyer and she was a fashion designer, they lived in a department, and they didn't have so many money problems. They had found in each other a best friend, a confident and a lover. Even though sometimes they were busy, they always had time to enjoy together; they made love very often, and spent Sunday mornings cuddling in bed.

They have been living together for almost 4 years. Sometimes, they talked about the future but never made plans so seriously. They wanted to get married, buy a big house and have children, but that seemed as the most distant future. They learnt that things didn't always go as planned. Now, they were expecting their first child.

"I am getting really fat" she complained when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Don't say that, you look beautiful" he said hugging her from behind.

"Do you still like me?" she asked him.

"Of course, I do" and he put a kiss in her head.

"Well, at least my boobs look bigger" she said giggling.

He blushed, he had already noticed it. He could notice every change of her body; he knew that body that he liked to cover with his caresses and kisses. Sometimes, when he read to her, she took his hand and she placed it on her belly, he could feel the baby moving. He didn't know how to describe that feeling but it was wonderful.

Months passed fast, that morning she assured him that everything was ok, and he went to work. Feliciano and his husband visited her and gave her a present for the baby, she offered them tea and went to the kitchen, then, Feliciano followed her to help her, and he found her touching her belly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess" but she had another contraction.

They took her to the hospital and called Lars. She wanted to wait for him but doctor Héderváry told her that it was time. When Lars arrived, Feliciano and Ludwig were still there. He thanked them for help her.

Lars had to wait to see her. He called his family and hers, Yao was in his way to the hospital and in certain way that made him feel better. He had listened to so many stories about births and he was afraid. He went outside trying to not cry.

After some hours, Lars finally could see Mei. She looked tired but happy carrying the baby. She smiled at him, and then he looked down.

"Bunny, what's wrong?" she asked him worried.

"Mei…" he said and kissed her forehead. "I was scared… I didn't know what to do"

"Lars, I am perfectly fine, I am sorry for worrying you. Vincent is fine too" she said.

"Vincent?"

"Yes, like your grandfather, do you like it?"

"I like it, thanks" and he kissed her.

He tried to look calm while carrying their son. _Son_ , he thought. He caressed his baby's soft hair and then Vincent took his finger, in that moment, Lars felt the tears again. She was very surprised, it was the first time she saw him crying, she knew he was sensitive, but actually he never cried. He looked at her and kissed her.

Their new life as parents wasn't easy. They took turns to change diapers, feed him, or just look if he was ok. Their parents gave them so many advices that they didn't know what to do. He was so confused that ended up throwing his book about parenthood in the trash. But they tried their best.

One night, the baby started crying.

"It's my turn" she said sleepy.

"No, it's mine" he replied.

After a change of diapers, she had the idea of singing a lullaby; she started singing what he couldn't recognize. He just observed her. Then she explained that it was the opening of a cartoon she used to watch when she was a kid.

"I see, but that's not the song"

"No? Then what is it?"

He hesitated and started singing a completely different song.

"What was that?"

"The Dutch version…"

She just shook her head. When they noticed, Vincent was asleep. They contemplated their baby for a while, sleeping so calmly, without worries. And then he realized she was looking at him. She giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that look at us, we are tired, we haven't sleep in days, our hair is a mess. We even had a dumb singing contest for our child and he just fell asleep. He didn't care which version is the best, he must think that his parents are a couple of dorks"

He just smiled and hugged her.

"But he knows we love him very much" he yawned "We really need to sleep. It's 3 in the morning"

She agreed. When they were in bed, she said:

"We should have another baby"

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a joke!" she replied immediately.

"I know, it's too soon for that, but maybe in a couple of years… what do you say?"

"Yes, I'd like that"

He thought about it, but first, he wanted to ask her something important, something he wanted to ask her since the day he fell in love with her.

"Come here" She said taking his hand.

He followed her to the balcony. He hugged her from behind and they contemplated the city lights.

"When I am nervous and you aren't at home, I like to be here and admire the view. It's my favorite place. I spent almost an hour here the day that I knew I was pregnant" she said.

He put a kiss in her head, remembering the surprise he had for her.

"Mei, all these years with you have been very important to me. I love you and our child so much. I don't know what I did to deserve you… so, I just want to ask you…" Then, he got down on one knee offering her a ring "Xiao-Mei Wang, will you marry me?"

She gasped and started crying with joy.

"Yes! Yes, I do" she said kissing him.

They embraced tightly.

"Sorry for make you wait too much"

"It's ok, Bunny, I love you"

"I love you too"

They were happy; they knew that sometimes things didn't go as planned, but life is full of pleasant surprises. Vincent was one of them.

Later they sang a lullaby to him, this time they checked that both knew the lyrics.

* * *

 _Ok, I has this story in mind as a drama, then, I realized I couldn't do that to them. So, here it is, another fluffy story. I've always wanted to write about a couple being parents, and I really love my ocs, so... I had to do it. Sorry for the grammar._


End file.
